A Hogwarts Graduation
by AnHPsuperfan
Summary: It is 2024 and time for Albus and Rose to graduate in front of all their friends and family! If you’re curious to know how a Hogwarts graduation looks like, here is your chance! One-shot All cannon except for the Cursed Child.


**A/N** : Hey guys!! Welcome to my first fic! Although I'm a new fic writer I've been a reader for some years already and I had this idea in my mind for a while. After reading the fic Graduation by Pottermum, an amazing hinny writer, I got even more inspired to write this. This is how I imagine a Hogwarts graduation would be and a bit of a tribute to Hogwarts too. Hope you enjoy! Any constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Ps**.: English isn't my first language so I apologize for any errors.

It was a beautiful, warm day at the castle in Scotland as a crowd of parents, relatives and guardians crossed the grounds to watch the graduation ceremony of another year at Hogwarts.

One couple in particular was atracting more attention than any of the others. Even after all these years, Harry and Ginny Potter were still followed by curious eyes whenever they went out in the wizarding world.

\- Where is James? He should sit with us! – worried Ginny.

\- Don't worry love, I'm sure he'll get here on time. Let's save him a seat.

The Potters didn't have to look too far to find a familiar crowd of redheads in one of the front rows of chairs that had been arranged next to the lake. Ron and Hermione, another couple of parents proud to see their child graduate, were seated with grandma and grandpa Weasley who were next to George and Angelina.

\- Hey guys! – greeted Harry – You're already here. Even George and Angelina! Didn't know you were coming!

\- Of course mate! – said George – It's always great to see my dear nieces and nephews graduate. Besides I think Minnie always gets a bit pale when I get anywhere near Hogwarts, I guess it brings good memories of my time as a student here.

To which Angelina beat him behind the head.

-By the way, have you seen Freddie and James? – asked her.

-No – said Ginny – You know how these two are, said they would "take a walk around the castle". I bet they are up to something.

At this moment there was a hush in the crowd as Headmistress Minerva Macgonagall climbed the stage set in front of the castle.

\- Good morning, parents, guardians and friends. It's a pleasure to welcome you here in such a special day for the students of the years 2023-2024. This ceremony marks the end of their Hogwarts career, one that started when they boarded the Hogwarts Express seven years ago. I'm sure they would like to share this moment with you, so please a big round of applause for this year's graduating students!

The audience applauded as the students came from the direction of the castle and formed a line of boys and one of girls next to the stage.

\- Look Ron, our Rosie! Can't believe she's about to graduate! And with such a big accomplishment! – said Hermione.

\- I know honey, our little girl! Best chaser of the gryffindor team! – said Ron.

\- No Ronald! I meant that she has the best grades of the year!

\- Sure,yeah, that too.

\- Do you see him, Harry? – asked Ginny, craning her neck.

\- There, Gin. – pointed Harry to Albus standing with a crowd of his Slytherin house mates.

-Aww my baby is graduating! But he could have at least combed his hair.

-Really Ginny? – said George, leaning over – Have you looked at the hair of the man you married?

Ginny glanced at Harry

-Right, I don't know why I bother anymore.

\- Firstly I will call each student alphabetically and they may go pick their diplomas with the professor which have it in hands – announced Macgonagall pointing to the line of Hogwarts professors waiting by the stage – then, they can return to the line and wait for the Head Boy's and Girl's speech.

\- Michael Adams!

\- Casey Aaron!

And so it went, each student getting a good round of applause.

\- Scorpius Malfoy!

To the majority's surprise, that got a stronger and good reaction from the Weasley/Potters, who were already used to seeing the boy round their house a lot.

The Malfoy couple was also there proudly clapping for their son, one of the best in class.

One member of the Weasley family couldn't quite keep their mouth shut though.

-You would think the ferret wouldn't be able to graduate given the time he spends sucking face with our daughter.

That was followed by the distinct sound of a sharp slap to the head.

-Bloody hell, Hermione!

A few more passed until...

\- Albus Potter!

To which the Weasley clan made a whole lot of noise, accompained of a few tears by Molly. The slytherin proudly rose to the stage, giving a big smile to his family.

And after five more minutes:

\- Rose Weasley!

Accompained by the praise of her family, Rose climbed the stage confidently and with her back straight to receive her diploma.

The line ended soon after with Noah Zohan.

\- And now I would like to call to the stage the Head Girl of 2023-2024, achieving the best grades of the year and a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Rose Weasley!

Rose took to the stage again accompained by applause from the crowd.

What followed was a beautiful speech done as well as all her school assignments, that received an ovation from the public.

\- Last but not least, we shall receive the Head Boy, captain and seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, champions of the season, Albus Potter!

\- Go Al!!! – yelled James through the applause, having joined his parents with Freddie a few minutes ago.

\- Good evening everyone! – started Albus – I must confess that when I accepted the post of Head Boy, I was already worried about this speech. – he said clearly nervous, passing a hand through his hair.

Though he seemed to relax a bit after getting a few laughs from the crowd.

– When I started writing this speech, I got to thinking of before I went to Hogwarts and I remembered of a very memorable conversation I had with my father a few days before going to school. I was really nervous because, some here may know, my family had very famous adventures during their years at Hogwarts – people laughed from the sheer irony of it.

– And I was worried that my time here wouldn't be so good or amazing because how could I ever compare to that? So, I expressed that to my dad and he said something that I only understood on the following years... He said: "I may have had some crazy adventures involving flying cars and three headed dogs but the time I really treasure is the one spent with my friends on our little every day adventures. And you will have these ones too, even though they are not gonna be the same as mine, but just as important." – He looked at his dad here, which gave him a smile and an encouraging nod.

– I get it now dad. In my time here, standing in my graduation day and looking back at it, the memories that stick to me are the late talks with my friends in the Common Room, our parties after Quidditch victories, which only ended the next morning (sorry professors, but I guess you probably knew of that already) – and the professors really didn't seem surprised, especially Macgonagall, who pretended she didn't even listen - ...the jokes in class and our meals together in the Great Hall, beyond others. These are the adventures I will always remember and associate with this castle, and I'm sure each of my classmates here has their own to take with them. – the group of graduates were smiling, between a few tears and some were in group hugs.

In the same way, a lot of parents in the audience were emotional reminiscing their times at the school and moved by their kids graduation.

All the women in the Weasley family couldn't hold back their tears and even the men were bright eyed.

– So, I just want to say thank you... Thank you to the professors who were our adult guidance far from home and participated in making us who we are. – If someone were paying attention they could see Macgonagall discreetly take out a handkerchief.

– Thank you to my parents who were always a letter away during the school year to offer some valuable advice or just a reassurance.

Harry and Ginny nodded in thanks with proud smiles

– Thank you to my brother James and cousin Freddie, who made our days more interesting – the graduating class and the students watching laughed remembering the pranks of the duo. – , my sister, always with the wisest advices given between meals – Lily smiled bright at their private moments. – ,all my cousins,really, for offering a piece of home here at school. And, of course, my friends and all the class of 2023, who are a part of this wonderful memories and made my years here special. – said Albus, looking at his smiling classmates. – Well, that's what I wanted to say. Thank you!

There was a standing ovation of the parents, who were all touched by the speech, and waiting for the students who had been liberated to give them a hug.

\- Al!! That was so beautiful! I can't believe you are so grown up, I'm so proud! – Said Ginny, giving him a hug.

\- Spoken like a Potter bro! – said James.

\- What are you talking about James? You asked Rose to write your speech – said Albus laughingly.

\- I asked but she didn't, did she?

-Al!!! – yelled Lily, throwing herself at her brother, who caught her and spun her around.

At last, Albus turned to his father, who opened his arms at him and as Albus hugged him he couldn't believe he was already as tall as him.

\- I couldn't be prouder of you, son – said Harry.

\- Learned from the best, dad.

Father and son stayed at that hug for some time while all around them adults and students shared this important moment with each other.

That is until there was a BANG and the moment was interrupted as some people jumped scared.

But looking at the sky all relaxed as they saw that there were actually fireworks shooting at the sky.

Looking more closely, they read: **Freddie and James – kings of Hogwarts.**

Through the noise there could be heard two angry Weasley women shouts.

\- Fred Weasley!! Wait till we get home young man!

\- James Potter!! Even in your brothers graduation?!


End file.
